


We’ll Make It

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Amputation, Gen, Hubk (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance gets trapped on a mission and ends up having to cut off his own leg....





	We’ll Make It

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve posted this on tumblr through King-Of-Langst vutbits a little different, sorry.  
> I had lost the copy I posted on there and Tumblr only let’s you copy paragraph by patagraph, so here we are.

* * *

   It was late, Hunk had been in the kitchen getting a snack after giving up on falling asleep when he heard a cry followed by a sniffle.

 

   He quickly goes to the source, it being too dark for him to see and not wanting to turn in the lights and disturb who ever it was.

 

   “Hey?”

 

   “Hunk?” The voice cracks— Lance’s voice cracks.

 

   “What’s wrong buddy? Why didn’t you come and get me?” Hunk makes his way over to Lance on the couch.

 

   Lance leans against Hunk, “I tried but you weren’t in your room,” he mutters. “I just came here to look for you but decided to stay on the couch.”

 

   “Did you?” the words ‘hurt yourself’ stopped in Hunk’s tongue, not wanting to hear a yes. He hated when Lance would hide away in the bathroom, some sharp object in hand, even if half the time he wouldn’t do it.

 

   “Only got the urge, but I didn’t do anything,” Lance’s pitch rises. “I don’t know what I’m doing wrong! I’m saving the universe! Why do I feel like, like— like whatever this is!”

 

   “Depressed?”

 

   “I’m not depressed. I’m just. I’m just insecure and my inability to control it at times it just gets bad,” Lance says softly. “I mean, maybe I’m depressed, but I was scanned for it when my brother was diagnosed. I just have ADHD.”

 

   Hunk puts his head onto Lance’s. “At least you’re actually getting better— don’t look at me like that. You may be in this state again, but you actually came to me. Before you would of taken apart some pencil sharpener and locked yourself in the bathroom.”

 

   “I—”

 

   “I was terrified learning about you having a sword. Now you have something I can’t take away. Something that you need,” Hunk hugs his best friend. “When you said you shot yourself on the last mission, I was literally the most concerned I’ve ever been.”

 

   “It was the forcefield! My shot was reflected. You saw the video feed that Pidge pulled up! I didn’t mean to get shot in my shoulder by myself!”

 

   The Samoan runs his hand through Lance’s hair. “You were being so distant from me. I kinda deserved it though. I was almost like, ignoring you, and you pulled away, I should have noticed. You’re always leaning on me, but now you’re always Leaning on Coran— does he know?”

 

   Lance looks away. “I wanted to tell him but I don’t know if Alteans go through this?”

 

   “Please, Lance what am I going to do if you relapse and I’m not here? What am I going to do Lance?”

 

   Lance looks at the floor. No words exit his mouth for a few minutes. Hunk was starting to say something as Lance suddenly spoke. “I have my—”

  

   “Give them over.”

 

   “Hunk, I-I haven’t used them!”

 

   “Give me the damn cigarette pack, Lance.”

 

   “But, I— Hunk, please—”

 

   Suddenly some one new enters the room. “What’s going on?”

 

   “Hey Keith.”

 

   “Why were you locked up in your room today? I thought you extroverts need social interaction.”

 

   Hunk answers Keith for Lance. “Well, did you know that Lance likes his alone time just as much as he likes his social interactions? It’s possible.”

 

   Keith sighs. “Anyway, hurry up and go to sleep. You have a mission tomorrow. And so do I. I don’t know when I’ll be back though.”

 

   “Right,” Lance sighs.

 

   “Lance.”

 

   “Hunk please.”

 

   “Fine.”

* * *

   The mission was going smoothly. Key word, was.

 

   “Carajo, mierda!” Lance’s voice echos in the comms with a cry of pain after a loud crash is heard.

 

   “Lance? Lance are you okay?!”

 

   “No, no, no,” he mutters. “Mi maldita pierna fue aplastada por un derrumbe. La roca es demasiado grande para que me mueva.”

 

   The pain in Lance’s voice made any heart wench in pain. “Hunk. We need a translation,” Shiro’s voice echos as well.

 

   “His leg is stuck. There was a landslide and he can’t move the boulder,” Hunk tries to keep his cool. A sound of a sword being pulled out fills his ears. “Lance, what are you doing?!”

 

   “Me no gusta— no quiero hacer esto, pero yo también. Mi pierna es sólo está atascada, esta rota hasta el punto de no ayudar.”

 

   “His leg is broken and he thinks there’s no use in trying to save it so he’s going to cut off his leg...”

 

   “Lance, what the hell?”

 

  The Cuban takes a deep sigh, “Tengo que hacer esto antes de que la adrenalina salga de mi cuerpo y me duela mucha más.”

 

   “He has to do this before the adrenaline goes away and it hurts a lot more,” Hunk translates. “Lance, let me take off my comm first, I don’t want to hear it.”

 

   “Okey.”

 

   “Hunk are you seriously okay with this?”

 

   “No, but Lance is in so much shock he can’t even speak English. Shiro, this is what has to be done,” Hunk tries to keep his cool and NOT start crying.

 

   He hears a series of sighs. “Okay,” from all three paladins.

 

   “Okay Lance, I’m taking off my helmet now,” he takes off his helmet before a hears a soft scream of pain, knowing Lance has done it. Once he knows it’s done, he places the helmet back on. “Lance, you okay buddy?”

 

   “Duele. Hunk, duele. Red está fuera de línea. Ay Dios, ¿por qué hice esto?”(It hurts. Hunk, it hurts. Red is offline. Oh god, why did I do this?) Lance says, clearly in pain.

 

   “Hunk, since you’re the only one that can understand, I need you to go get Lance. I’ll grab Red.”

 

   “But blood—”

 

   “Yes, Hunk, blood makes you queasy. Lance is your best friend. You can understand what he’s saying. He needs you, you can do this Hunk,” Pidge’s voice is soft and sweet.

 

   “Okay, I’m coming Lance,” he dives into the cave where he last saw Lance, his speeder jumping out of Yellow as he goes to look for his friend.

 

   “Lance, where are you?”

 

   “No sé dónde estoy.”

 

   Hunk closed his eyes at hearing his friend in pain. “¿Sigue hablándome, okey?”(Keep talking to me, okay?)

 

   That’s what Lance did until Hunk found him. When Hunk found him, he was barely awake, his leg gone almost from the top of his leg down. Instead of throwing up like he’d normally do, Hunk grabbed him and raced to his lion. Lance was still talking, but at this point it was random comments and stories.

 

   “I got him.”

 

   “Coran is a healing pod ready?”

 

  “Yes, but I’m afraid it won’t recreate his leg, only close the wound.”

 

   “I’ll make him a new fuckin’ leg,” Hunk growls, pushing the control sticks forward to go to the castle as fast he can. Lance stopped talking and was closing his eyes. “Hey, hey, Lance, you have to keep your eyes open.”

 

   “¿Por qué?”

 

   Hunk mutters curse words under his breath — which he rarely if ever does — before opening his mouth. “Porque si te duermes, tal vez nunca despiertes.”(Because if you fall asleep, you might never wake up.)

 

   “No querido morir, Hunk, no querido!”(I don’t wanna die, Hunk, I don’t wanna!)

 

   “Sé, sé, sólo sigue hablando,”(I know, I know, just keep talking,) Hunk sighs as he docks his lion, getting out.

 

   Coran was there to meet Hunk. “Oh, my boy,” he mutters, grabbing Lance and running to the medical room, Hunk, surprisingly, is close behind, despite his hatred for blood.

 

   “Hunk, strip him of his paladin armor, we need to put him in a pod suit.”

 

   The Yellow paladin does as told, putting the armor off to the side. “Oh my god,” he looked at the leg, it was a sloppy cut, obviously from one with a shaky hands, also evident but a bit of bone sticking out. He grabs the pod suit and puts it on.

 

   “Oh my, Hunk, hand me the knife over there.

 

   “¿Por qué?”

 

   Hunk turned to Lance thinking how the hell is he still awake? He quickly grabs the knife handing it to Coran. “Hey, hold my hand,” he holds it out and Lance grabs it. “Now, I want you to look at me, not Coran okay?”

 

   A hum of understanding comes out of Lance, he turns his head to look at Hunk.

 

   “Three, two, one,” Coran brings down the sharp knife, cleanly cutting the rest of it. Lance squeezes Hunk’s hand so tightly he thinks it might be broken as he screams, the adrenaline is definitely gone and he’s in so much pain now.

 

   “Put him in the pod.”

 

   Hunk nods picking up his friend and placing him in the pod which quickly engulfs him after the door closes.

 

   And at that second, Hunk falls to the floor, a sob being let out. Coran comes to the Yellow Paladin, taking of the other’s helmet, giving him a look of understanding.

 

   “I-I can’t believe I let him go in there by himself! Why did I let him do this? I could of helped him! It’s all my fault!”

 

   “It is not your fault, I can promise you that. Do not blame yourself, I saw what happened. Lance had no way to get out from under that boulder. You took initiative, usually it’s Shiro, Lance or Allura to do that,” he says softly, a tone Hunk thought was impossible from the other. “You saved Lance if anything.”

 

   “I-I guess,” Hunk sighs, wincing softly as he moves his hand. “Um, can you check it out?”

 

   Coran nods, taking off the glove of the paladin armor, looking at the dark bruised hand. “There’s no use in a pod since it’s not broken, I can wrap it up.”

 

   Hunk nods.

* * *

   The Yellow Lion’s Hanger has become Hunk’s home as he works on a prosthetic for Lance, an every day one. That was because Allura already had one designed like the paladin armor. He was only allowed to where it with his armor, as it was attached now. They had another one for him as a temporary use until Hunk finished up his, it wasn’t very good but it did the job so he could finish up the one he was making.

 

   “Hunk?”

 

   “I’m working please go away.”

 

   “No, no, Lance is going to wake up soon, I just thought—”

 

   “Pidge, shut up, I’m coming,” he puts down the screwdriver, standing up. “Sorry, that was rude,” he walks over to her.

 

   “You’re just worried about Lance, we get it.”

 

   Hunk nods as they head to the med room.

 

   “Only Hunk and Coran can be there at first, okay? Pidge you can go in later with Keith. Allura and I will be the last ones to go in,” Shiro says softly as Hunk straight up runs in.

 

   Coran sighs. “I wish we were able to finish the prosthetic before he awoke.”

 

   “It’s fine— Lance!” Hunk runs over as Lance falls out of the pod.

 

   “Does this mean I have to start over?” Lance asks softly.

 

   “Nope, no. You’re still going on two years,” Hunk laughs, crying.

 

   “Good.”

 

   “Hey, Lance, my boy, here,” Coran hands him the crappy prosthetic. “You want to get changed first?”

 

   “No,” Lance mutters, placing the prosthetic on. “Please tell me this is just temporary? There’s no way I can fight in this thing.”

 

   Hunk sighs. “No, there’s one that we connected to your paladin armor, so you’d take off your everyday one, put the armor on like normal, and you’d have a durable, realistic leg. I’m working on one for every day but this is what you have for now.”

 

   Lance nods, letting go of Hunk. “Just one foot in front of the other,” he mutters, attempting to walk, doing pretty well actually. That was until he fell over. “Gah!”

 

   Hunk couldn’t help but laugh as he helped the other up. “You okay?”

 

   “Physically? Yes. Mentally, I-I dunno,” he grimaces. “This isn’t exactly what I wanted to happen.”

 

   “There was no other way, Lance, and the fact you did it yourself, that shows you know when to sacrifice. My boy, I know it must hurt, although the physical pain is gone, the mental scarring is still there,” Coran helps Lance to sit down. 

 

   “I just, I can’t— god, what will my family think? I can’t swim anymore, I can’t play football— I mean soccer, I-I—”

 

   Hunk bends down in front of Lance. “Hey. Look at me. You will still be able to do those things again. I promise you,” he says softly, Lance starts to cry wrapping his arms around Hunk. 

 

   “It’s going to be okay,” Pidge spoke.

 

   “P-Pidge!”

 

   “That is my name,” she smiles. “Lance, why don’t you come down to the Red Lion’s hangar, Keith has something for you.”

 

   “I don’t know if I can even do that, get to the hangar I mean.”

 

   “Number Three needs a bit of work before he can walk normally again. Maybe Yellow’s would be best bet since it’s closer.”

 

   Hunk smiles. “Come here you skinny stick, let me help you.”

 

   “I’m not skinny.”

 

   “Just because you have broad shoulders doesn’t mean the rest of you isn’t a stick,” the Yellow Paladin laughs.

 

   Lance rolls his eyes allowing Hunk to help him up. Maybe he’d turn out okay after all.


End file.
